Talk:Imprinting/@comment-24846719-20141010152740
Yeah imprinting is just sick. Meyer says it's to find the wolves soul mate but here's the thing. It's a lazy technique of pairing up everyone without having to build that up and in the animal world imprinting is for animals to find another male or female that create a strong genetic line that'll continue to survive. In other words, imprinting is meant to make babies, or a strong line of wolves for the (fantasy version) Quileute tribe. That's the reason why Sam imprinted on Emily and dump Leah, because she had working reproductive part. Now let's talk about the imprintees, Emily, Kim, Claire, Rachel, and Renesmee. Emily is Leah's cousin, someone she's always seen as a sister to her, most likely she would've met Sam when he was with Leah. We don't know if she had feelings for Sam during that time but most likely she respected Leah and her relationship with Sam. When Sam became a wolf he disappeared for weeks (I think) and when he saw Emily again he had this obsession to be with her and dump Leah, whom he was engage to at the time, like a hot potato. He comes to her house and says that he imprinted on her. What does she do? She tells him, reasonably so, to go back with Leah. What does Sam do? He wolfs out and tears half her face. Now she's suddently happy and not at all afraid to be near him. Why? Then we have Kim who had a crush on Jared. Now remember when you were in high school, had a crush on a guy but were either too shy to talk him or barely even knew you exist. Suddently he comes up to you and wants to be your boyfriend? That is part of the question. What if Kim had moved on from Jared because it was a high school crush? She can't break up with him because of three things: 1. The tribe expects her and all the other imprints to be with the werewolf. 2. The Wolf pack expects her and the other imprints to be with the werewolf. 3. The werewolf expects her and the other imprints to be with the werewolf. She and other imprints can't get out of the relationship because their expected to stay with them to make other werewolves. There's also Rachel who had only came back from college to see family, it's mention that she feels uncomfortable at home ever since her mom died. Now because Paul imprinted on her she can't leave La Push. A place that reminds her too much of her mom. She can't even leave a place that she feels unhappy about. Claire is probably the most infamous imprint after Renesmee as she was two when sixteen-year-old Quil imprinted on her. Ever since then, he won't leave her alone. When he's not doing wolf pack duties he's playing with Claire. Claire, being a little kid, is unaware of what the relationship between her and Quil expects to be. She's going to have to be force to be with Quil when she comes of age which is 16 in Washington. Technically by Washington laws, Quil can't even be with her when she sixteen because he's over 60 months older than her and is illegal. Either way Claire should and can not be with Quil. Not only that but as she gets older she won't see Quil as a potential boyfriend or lover, just mostly family like a brother or uncle. It's called the Westermarck effect where as she spend more and more time with Quil in her life, her being attracted to him will desensitized. Her parents as well are also victims to her imprinting as they can't do anything to stop Quil. He's physically stronger and faster than them and if the tried anything legal there's one of two possibilities: 1. The police won't believe them about werewolf stalking and grooming their child 2. Even if they did arrest Quil he still would've got out of prison due to his wolfing-out. Add in the expectations of the tribe and there's nothing her parents can do anything. Which makes it worse when you think about Renesmee. Renesmee had at least eight vampires willing to protect her and she's also fully aware of Jacob's intentions due to having adult intelligence (despite needing actual experience) when coming out of the womb. Luckily enough she's totally okay with this along with the other Cullens. So now I leave to show you this rather interesting fic: http://twispitefic.livejournal.com/26278.html